Just another NaruKiba Sleepover
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Like the title says, it's Just another NaruKiba, Sleepover! But there's alot of very descriptive... Yea... Rated M for Yaoi, BoyxBoy


Disclaimer: List of things I own... Nope, Naruto isn't there!

A/N: Yea... It's ummm, been a while! :) Enjoy! Set before Shippuden.

**Just another NaruKiba Sleepover**

*Knock Knock Knock* Kiba started whistling while Naruto took seemingly forever to answer the door, (it had only been about 30 seconds) "Oh hey Kiba! I just got out of the shower, sorry I took a minute!" Kiba noticed he got out of the shower before Naruto even spoke, because his eyes were glued to Naruto's Crotch (he had a towel on, of course!) "Oh!" Kiba shook his head fast and looked at Naruto's face "I was wondering if... if I could sleep over tonight!" Kiba hunched over to hide his obvious hard-on. "uhh, sure, I don't see why not!" Naruto said, "But might I asky why?" "Oh" Kiba started "My mom is having her friends over tonight, and when they get drunk, well, they are really loud, and I can't sleep, and I have a mission tomorrow." "Oh well, sure! I'm glad to help, Come over anytime, I'll leave the door unlocked." Naruto told his best friend Kiba. "Cool! Thanks! ummm... See you later!" Kiba said and ran away,

"Oh my god Akamaru! I can't believe it's happening!" "Arf?" Akamaru was confused. "I'm finally sleeping over at Naruto's house! We usually sleep here, because I have a nicer place, and stuff, but my mom and dad are always here so we cant do anything, Naruto is all alone at his house, so it'll just be me and him!" "Arf..." Akamaru was said that Kiba said "Just me and him" "Don't worry buddy! we'll train extra hard tomorrow to make up for it!" Kiba ensured his Lifelong friend and partner. "Arf Arf!"

**7:00 PM**  
**  
**

Kiba went to knock on the door, but remembered it was unlocked. So he opened the door. He didn't want to startle Naruto so he called out "Naruto! I'm here" Naruto called back, "uhh uhhh!" Meaning to say Ok, but he had a mouthful of ramen, and couldn't speak. Naruto got up from the couch and said "juf a fecon" he slurped down the last of his noodles, and said "Sorry, I had some noodles in my mouth! Welcome to, my... messy abode!" Naruto smiled and scratched his head. "Ha, Thanks Naruto, I feel welcomed! Can I put my stuff here?" Kiba said pointing to a clean spot near Naruto's front door. "Sure" said Naruto.

Like they always did, the 2 played some games, Super Ninja Bros Brawl, in particular. Anytime one of them would win, they would say "Suck My dick bitch!" or "Fuck you!" And every time, Kiba's dick would get a little harder. But enough of that, fast forward.

**9:30 PM**

"I'm hungry" Kiba said putting down the controller. "We could have instant ramen? It's my favorite, right next to the Ichiraku ramen." Kiba agreed so they could get to "bed" faster. they ate their ramen fast and went into Naruto's bedroom. "Sooo... Kiba, I only have one bed you know..." Kiba's hopes just dropped, to the floor. "oh I could sleep on the floor, that's fine." Kiba said Smiling "No, Kiba, I'd feel weird if I was sleeping in my bed, and you were on the floor, I'll sleep on the floor with you!" And Kiba's hopes stayed on the floor, because that's where the action would take place!

"So, one more thing Kiba, when I'm in my house, I like to sleep... Naked, it helps me sleep. Is that okay with you?" Kiba's dick was about ready to tear through his pants. "uh, sure that's fine, you know I'm like a dog, I always sleep nude, Unless you are over." Kiba wasn't sure how Naruto would feel about them both naked, sleeping next to each other. "Oh cool, I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep naked too, so we could be on the same level, but in looks like you already answered!" Naruto jokingly stripped sexually in front of Kiba, and gave him a lap dance in his boxers. They both laughed for a while. Then Kiba stripped to his boxers, and thrust his hips in Naruto's face. But, if you didn't know boxers have a little hole in the front... Guess what happens next. While Kiba was thrusting his (at this point super hard) dick started to Poke out of the hole. "woah dude! your boners popping out!" Naruto half yelled half laughed out. Kiba noticed and stuffed his tip back in his boxers. they kept doing funny borderline gay things to each other and laughing about it until midnight, when finally Kiba said "whew, I'm tired let's get into bed!" Naruto opened the closet and said "oops, I only have one blanket, But it's big enough for the both of us!" "I don't care" Kiba said,. "Get on the floor bitch!" Naruto said to Kiba. (as a joke, lol) Kiba did as "commanded". Naruto turned off the lights, and left one dim lamp on for a little light. Then He lay down next to Kiba and they both got under the blanket with him. Naruto said "Okay, I'll count to 3, on 3 take your boxers off and hold them up to show they are off!" Kiba nodded. "1, 2, 3!" Naruto and Kiba both reached under the covers and slid their boxers all the way off.

Kiba held up his Leaf green boxers, and Naruto held up his orange ones. "Oh you really did it!" they both said at once and they laughed. they started talking about sex, like who they liked, or who was the hottest girl. But on the inside, they both knew, they liked each other. "ugh, I haven't masturbated for 3 days!" Naruto said "Really!? I didn't think it was possible to go that long without jerkin' off!" Kiba responded with surprise "well it is." Naruto said. At that point, Naruto got a text, He reached up for his phone to check it. (it was from Sakura saying not to forget about tomorrows mission) Kiba was thinking, "this is my chance, I need to help him out 3 days is too long to go without jerkin' it!" So while Naruto was replying to the text, Kiba slowly reached over under the blanket, and put his hand on Naruto's stomach, and kept it there. Naruto didn't say anything, he just glanced over at Kiba. Kiba slowly slid his hand down Naruto's slender body. By the time Kiba was to Naruto's hips, He said " what are you doing there?" Kiba replied "just helping you out."

Kiba grabbed the base of Naruto's cock, and (first he thought "OMG I'M JERKING OFF NARUTO!) Then he started stroking up and down his shaft slowly. Naruto had put his phone down and had his eyes closed. He was quietly moaning from the feeling. Kiba jerked Naruto's long, thick cock for almost 15 minutes until Naruto was to close to cumming. So Naruto said "stop, your turn, it has to be fair" So Kiba took his hand off of Naruto's boyhood and let the reverse happen. Naruto slowly reached over (still under the blanket) and went straight for Kiba's dick. he slowly wrapped his hand around it, and first he rubbed under the tip with his thumb, which drove Kiba crazy (in a good way), then Naruto sat up, taking the blanket off of both of them at once. Kiba and Naruto finally got their first look at each other's full cocks. Naruto almost drooled over Kiba's, and Kiba was staring at Naruto's as he kept on Jerking Kiba off.

Kiba was having fun, but not enough, he needed more. "Naruto, lay on the floor." Kiba said. he was taking this one step further, just one step at a time. Naruto was sad to let go of Kiba, because Naruto thought Kiba meant "lay down were going to sleep now" but boy was he wrong. Kiba got on his knees next to Naruto and looked at him he smiled and Naruto smiled back.

Kiba bent down and took Naruto's tip in his mouth. he licked the underside, because that was what he liked. Slowly but surely Kiba swallowed more of Naruto's sweet boyhood (even though it was big enough to be manhood). Kiba had successfully taken down about 3 quarters of the length without gagging, he was starting to wonder just how long Naruto's cock was! He'd measured his own before to be about 7 1/2 inches which by google searching Kiba found was abnormally large for his age. Kiba only had half an inch more left to get down until all of Naruto's cock was inside Kiba's mouth (and throat).

Naruto was having the time of his life, but he felt like he wasn't doing enough, like Kiba was doing all the work, He wanted to make Kiba feel good too! "Kiba," Naruto said. Kiba slide Naruto's cock out of his mouth and looked up at Naruto. "Fuck my face." Naruto said. Kiba smiled and crawled over to Naruto's head. Kiba knelt with Naruto's head in between his knees, with his dick touching Naruto's chin. "Get ready." Kiba said, as he picked up his dick. Naruto lifted his head, and Kiba dove right in.

Kiba thrust his big cock in and out, and loved every minute of it. Naruto made moaning noises through Kiba's boyhood, which made it vibrate, and Kiba loved it. sometimes Kiba would slow down for a couple seconds, and keep his dick in a little longer then pull it out fast, then slowly slide it in, and other times he would go in and out really fast, which made it hard to predict for Naruto, when to bob on it. So Naruto just tried his hardest not to bite it, and used his tongue to hit the sensitive spots. Finally Kiba's dick was stimulated so much, he was ready to cum. "Na- Naa-ru" Kiba mumbled, But Naruto couldn't hear him. "I- I'm!" But it was too late.

Kiba filled Naruto's mouth with his sweet cum, like a river. Naruto must have been really thirsty, because he drank the whole river. and left a small lake in his mouth, for... something else. Kiba pulled his dick out of Naruto's mouth, he was breathing hard because he was thrusting really hard. But Naruto wasn't done had a mouthful of Kiba's semen, and planned to use it. Naruto looked at Kiba and with his hands he made a motion that said "turn over on your stomach." Kiba knew what Naruto had in mind. When Naruto laid his eyes on Kiba's sweet juicy ass, he almost came right there, but he knew he couldn't, not yet.

Naruto crawled over to Kiba, and he spread his ass cheeks, then Naruto spit all of Kiba's cum around Kiba's asshole Kiba moaned when the hot liquid touched his delicate virgin hole. Naruto rubbed some more cum all over his long thick dick. "Kiba, It's my turn now!" Naruto said, as he flipped Kiba over, on his back. "I want you to watch me fuck you!" Naruto said. Naruto lifted Kiba's ass up, and positioned his cock at Kiba's hole. Kiba told Naruto "Go." So Naruto did, he pulled Kiba over his dick, like he was putting on a sock. Instead of Naruto thrusting, he pulled Kiba in, and pushed him out, over and over. After a few minutes, they got in a rhythm, so Naruto would thrust when he pulled Kiba in, and pull out when he pushed Kiba away, It just made everything moire intense. Naruto and Kiba had Eye contact the whole time, and it was great, Kiba stroked his own dick, while he got fucked.

They fucked for nearly an hour, and after an hour, neither of them could take much more, Kiba and Naruto came at the same time, Naruto filled Kiba's insides with his hot cum, and Kiba burst his all over Naruto's face. Naruto pulled out of Kiba and lay down next to him. Kiba licked his cum off of Naruto's face. "That... was the best (and only) sex I've ever had" Kiba said. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Kiba snuggled together with Naruto, and they slept on the floor.

THE END!

A/N: Yay, Kiba and Naruto had sex, again... :) Hope you enjoyed. I've been wanting to write this for a while, and never had time, so, Now I have time, and here it is! Byee -NaruKiba


End file.
